Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/Moje Anime 1/Archiwum
Czy Cole złapie jakiegoś nowego poka? ** Najprawdopodobniej jeszcze w tym sezonie :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:55, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) *Czy jakiś pokemon Zacka ewoluuje w odcinku Między dziobem, a metronomem!?? **Ewolucji nie ujawniam przed premierą odcinka, jednak mogę powiedzieć, że jak na razie nie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:23, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) *Kiedy planujesz powrót Zacka i czy jakiś pokemon Cola ewoluuje w tej serii?? ** Jednoodcinkowy występ jeszcze w tej serii. Co do pokemonów Cola, to tak. Ale nie zdradzę ''które Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:10, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) *Czy postacie drugoplanowe będą występowały w filmach?? ** Zobaczymy, na pewno Damian pojawi się w filmie 2. Co do pozostałych to wyjdzie w praniu, że tak to ujmę :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:53, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) *Czy można zostać postacią epizodyczna??XD ** Można :P Ale koniecznie koordynatorem :P Trenerów mam już sporo Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:28, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) *A czy Cole, i reszta wyruszą do Regionu Molbo? ** Cole to nie wiem jednaaaaaaaak, nie długo ruszy anime, mniej więcej po skończeniu pierwszego sezonu tego anime, równorzędne z anime obecnym w którym Ash będzie podróżował po regionie Molbo :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:21, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) *Kiedy następny odcinek?? ** W czwartek lub piątek Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:39, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) *Mówiłeś, że Zack wystąpi jeszcze w tym sezonie. Możesz zdradzić w którym odcinku?? ** Niee, dokładniejszej daty nie zdradzę :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:43, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) *Można wiedzieć, kiedy znowu pojawi się Damian?Oraz można wiedzieć, kiedy pojawi się HS018?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:09, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) ** Najwcześniej w filmie pierwszym. Występ w anime mam zaplanowany na drugi sezon. Jeżeli chodzi o premierę HS018, to jest od publikacji HS017 napisane na stronie głównej anime kiedy pojawi się ten odcinek :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:43, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) *Kiedy możemy się spodziewać HS022?? ** Myślę, że jeszcze przed premierą drugiego sezonu, ale po premierze filmu Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:55, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy mogę się spodziewać kolejnego występu Joshua? - Buizelek 12:54, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) ** W nadchodzącym sezonie, dokładniej nie powiem :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:02, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) * Ile będzie sezonów? ** Seria Heart&Soul obejmuje typowo, jak każdy sezon podstawowego anime, cztery sezony Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:31, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) *Na kiedy planowany jest odcinek Smokiem być, więcej nic!?? ** Hmmm, dokładnie to jeszcze nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze w tym tygodniu Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:14, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) * Shuckle jest jak Meowth Zespołu R z Anime, tak? W takim razie, czy jest możliwość, że będzie odcinek, w którym on odłączy się "na chwilę" od swojego zespołu? W sensie, że zostanie gdzieś wyrzucony w powietrze i nagle spadnie koło bohaterów albo coć w ten deseń? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:07, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) ** No tak, nie da się ukryć :P Widzę, że chodzi ci po głowie mini seria od BW043 do BW047 :P Wiesz, nie mówię, że nie. Jak pewnie niektórzy zauważyli wiele wątków z "normalnego" anime pokemon jest zaczerpnięte do mojego anime i odpowiednio przerobione. Dzięki czemu, mam nadzieję, że wciąga :D Ale wreszcie muszę zrobić stronę dla Shuckla i skończyć film, bo przecież to był jego najważniejszy występ. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:28, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) * Hej, to znowu ja. Mam jeszcze jedno, krótkie pytanie: Czy Chikorita Cole'a kiedykolwiek ewoluuje? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:41, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) ** Zadawaj pytań ile chcesz PokeGirl ;) ja się cieszę, że mogę na nie odpowiadać. A więc, teoretycznie każdy pokemon może. Czy to się stanie? Zachowam tą tajemnicę jak na razie dla siebie. Wiesz, na pewno pojawi się jakiś odcinek, w którym zostanie wyjaśnione czy ewoluuje, czy nie. Na pewno nie pozostawię tego aspektu bez wyjaśnienia. Tak naprawdę, pierwsze spekulacje na temat jej ewolucji zauważyłem już w HS040 ;) Cole na pewno może się zastanawiać dlaczego jego Chikorita nie ewoluowała, skoro Cyndaquil Dylana już ewoluował, a są z jednego "rocznika". Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:00, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) * Nie wiem, czy na to pytanie akurat odpowiesz... Czemu zdecydowałeś się na "usunięcie" z Anime Joshuy? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:34, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) ** Ja bym go nie usunął ot tak. Buizel po prostu nie miał czasu na moje anime i nie wykazywał zainteresowania nim. Zarówno jego strona, jak i strony pokemonów były puste. Prosiłem wiele razy o uzupełnienie, jednak nie doczekałem się. Nie usunąłbym nikogo ot tak. To główny powód. Ale Buizel się przecież tym nie przejął, bo wiedział, że nie uzupełnił, więc zero stresu. Nie obraziliśmy się na siebie, co to to nie ;) Powtarzałem mu - jeżeli uzupełni info o sobie i pokemonach, a co za tym idzie przeczyta chociaż te odcinki w których występował - zawsze może powrócić :P ;) Może zadawaj pytania bardziej związane z fabułą itd ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:46, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) * Dobra, jak na razie to moje ostatnie pytanie. xD Skamieliną jakiego Poka jest skamielina Cole'a? Niby to oczywiste (po obrazku z Anime), ale nadal mam wątpliwości... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:13, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) ** Ja lubię odpowiadać :P Tak właściwie to nie bardzo jest jasne, bo obrazek musiałem wziąć inny, bo tego akurat nie było. Będzie to skamielina Omanyte :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:11, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) * Czy ktoś mi zada jakieś pytanie? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:12, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Mam nadzieję, że tak ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:12, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) * Już sobie podałeś XD A więc , czy Lyra i Lucas będą w Sinnoh?[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Na pewno się pojawią, jednak nie będą mieli jakiejś większej roli w anime Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:34, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) * Czy któryś z bohaterów drugoplanowych również pojawi się w serii w Sinnoh? Write ALL the questions! 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:39, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Na pewno pojawią się ci bohaterowie, których grają użytkownicy, jeżeli oczywiście wyrażą taką chęć. Co do pozostałych - nie wiem. Chciałbym wprowadzić nowych bohaterów, aleeeeeeee, możliwe, że ktoś się pojawi Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:06, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) *To Lyra i Lucas nie będą już głównymi postaciami?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:59, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Za dużo przed czasem powiedziałem ;) Nie, nie będą głównymi postaciami. Znaczy, zastanawiam się wciąż nad Lucasem, ale raczej wprowadzę nowe postaci. Spoko, po zakończeniu drugiego sezonu ujawnię wam ich sylwetki, a po zakończeniu trzeciego ogólny wygląd ;) Nie wypytujcie o Sinnoh, ale o obecne czasy ;) *Kto zastąpi Lyrę i Lucasa???Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Tak jak w poprzednim pytaniu. Po zakończeniu drugiego sezonu ujawnię wam ich sylwetki, a po zakończeniu trzeciego ogólny wygląd ;) Nie wypytujcie o Sinnoh, ale o obecne czasy ;) Jest za wcześnie, aby zdradzić takie info ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:06, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) * Czy w tym sezonie jakiś pokemon Cola ewoluuje? Hikari1999 18:40, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) ** Tego nie powiem, bo zdradziłbym całą tajemnicę HS040, trzymam was wciąż w niepewności :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:41, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) * Czy w najbliższych odcinkach złapie ktoś jakiegoś nowego przyjaciela?Plik:001mini.gif 'Lordan00' ''(dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 13:11, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Wiesz, całkiem niedawno mieliśmy grupowe łapanie pokemonów bo w HS038. Dodatkowo nasze przysłowiowe (xD) "Seven Colored Arch" czy coś w tym stylu, chodzi mi o coś jak ten ending w BW, który jest na stronie drugiego sezonu anime nie wskazuje, żeby Cole złapał nowego poka, a wręcz przeciwnie, bo nie ma na nim nawet Elekida :P Ale Elekid i ożywiona skamielina się pojawią. Więc, Cole, Lyra i Lucas w TYM SEZONIE na pewno nie złapią żadnego poka. Pytaliście się też o Butcha. Butch złapie jakiegoś poka, ale raczej nie w tym sezonie. Najbardziej w tym sezonie liczyłbym na Dylana ;) lub Oliego z drugoplanowych. Więc panie Oli przeczytaj odcinki i zrób strony dla swoich poków :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:37, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) *Mam pytanie: skoro wzorujesz się trochę na prawdziwym anime to, czy Dylan wygra pełną bitwę z Colem, a następnie Cole pokona go w lidze?? ** Racja, często wzoruję się na anime, ale wyników bitew nie mogę podać ;) Zazwyczaj wątki, które pobieram z anime nieco przerabiam, coś dodaję, coś ujmuję ;) Zobaczymy. Na pewno odcinki HS045 i HS046 będą bardzo ciekawe, gwarantuję wam to Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:45, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) *Mógłbyś ujawnić kto wystąpi w Filmie 2? ** Hmmm, nie obraźcie się, ale w filmie drugim nie wystąpi żadna z postaci drugoplanowych ;) Będą typowo filmowe postaci Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:26, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) *Czy Butch złapie jeszcze jakiegoś pokemon?? ** Szczerze mówiąc, nie planowałem dla niego innego pokemona, jednak już kilka osób pytało się mnie, czy Butch złapie jakiegoś pokemona. A więc, możliwe, że jeszcze w tym sezonie złapie swojego drugiego pokemona lub złapie go na początku sezonu trzeciego. Nie przewiduję jednak, aby miał więcej, niż dwa pokemony. Cassidy potrzebuje pokemonów więcej, ponieważ bierze udział w pokazach, natomiast Butch hm... może PokeRingo? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:00, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Lucas zakwalifikuje się do Wielkiego Festiwalu? '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Hmmm, jak na razie się na to nie zanosi, jednak myślę, że uda mu się ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:32, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy Lyra pokaże swoje pokemony ,które ma w laboratorium?[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Lyra nie chce ujawniać swoich pokemonów z jakiegoś powodu. Przed ligą na pewno pojawi się odcinek, w którym zostanie wyjaśnione dlaczego i myślę, że podczas ligi je wykorzysta Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:32, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack ujawni niedługo jakiegoś nowego pokemona? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:33, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Zgadza się. W HS056 ujawni jednego nowego, a w HS057 kolejnego i ewolucję jednego z jego pokemonów. Natomiast w HS060 ujawni ewolucję kolejnego poka z jego teamu :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:39, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Jaką Cole zdobędzie odznakę zamiast odznaki Chucka??Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:41, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Chciałoby się wiedzieć :P A kto powiedział, że zdobędzie w ogóle odznakę jakąś jeszcze ? :D Albo, że jakąś inną :P Zobaczycie jak będzie ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:43, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy się coś zmieni w teamie Damiana?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:45, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Zmieni i to w dzisiejszym odcinku już ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:58, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Chciałeś pytań to masz :P Czy Shuckle z Zespołu R wróci do nich, lub dołączy do kogoś innego?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:46, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Super ;) Pojawić się pojawi, ale i tak będzie miał długą przerwę. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:58, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * A kiedy coś się zmieni w teamie Jun, ajk już są zadawane takie pytania? X) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:48, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Z Jun będzie pewna ważna historia jeszcze w tym sezonie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:49, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy zamiast Shuckle ktoś dołączy do Cassidy i Butcha i czy Jessie, James i Meowth pojawią się w anime?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:50, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Nie :P, pojawią się oczywiście. Już pojawili się w filmie I, i pojawią się również w anime ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:54, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack w tej serii będzie miał 6 pokemonów czy mniej/więcej?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:08, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Mam zaplanowanych 6, to od CB zależy, czy ma mieć ich więcej :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:19, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy znów pojawi się Volt? ** W ''HS058 :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:14, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) * Czy będzie jeszcze coś w rodzaju maratonu z nowymi odcinkami anime?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:41, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) ** Maraton ogólnie się rozpocznie koło piątku, ale wciąż pojawiają się odcinki częściej niż co tydzień * Kiedy będą obiecane Sylwetki Nowych Postaci z Sinnoh(Głównych) ?>:D[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Dobre pytanie ;) Ależ już WSTAWIŁEM :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:52, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) * Czy w anime pojawi się jeszcze raz Łowczyni J?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 07:17, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Ależ oczywiście :P W ''HS044 Lady Boss z nią rozmawiała, na co może wskazywać, że nie długo się ona pojawi ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:52, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) * Czy postacie, których sylwetki ujawniłeś pojawiły się kiedyś w prawdziwym anime pokemon?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 13:26, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Jedna z nich tak ;) druga nie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:26, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack wystartuje w zawodach PokeRingo?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:38, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Ależ oczywiście :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:45, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Maya pokaże swoje odznaki? ** Najlepiej historią z odcinka itd :D ale możesz też fotki jakieś dodać :D Ależ oczywiście, że pokaże. Wydarzy się to w ''HS059 * Czemu Volkner niema ucha XD''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Również się pytam Xpp - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:47, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) ** Luxray mu odgryzł jak go nie nakarmił :P Plik:495mini.gif '''Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:15, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) * Czy naprawdę "coś" jest między Zackiem, a Naomi? Ewentualnie "coś " będzie?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:41, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) ** Możliwe, możliwe :P Niczego nie wykluczam, a tak w ogóle to nie dziwne było, że razem startowali w turnieju ? xD * Po takiej odpowiedzi, nie mogłem się powstrzymać i muszę zadać takie pytanie: czy kiedyś pojawi się odcinek wyjaśniający wszelkie powiązanie miedzy Zackiem a Naomi? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:03, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) ** Myślę, że tak. Jak nie w Johto, to w Sinnoh :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:35, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack pojawi się w anime, jeszcze przed ligą? ** Tak, tak jak większość postaci pojawi się jeszcze w ''HS078 * W którym odcinku pojawi się Mama Volta - Sabrina? ** Tego jeszcze nie zdradzę :P Ale po W-F Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:31, lip 15, 2012 (UTC) * Czyli po Wielkim Festiwalu:) Zobaczy Synka w telewizji i się wścieknie:D ** Szczegółów nie zdradzę :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:31, lip 15, 2012 (UTC) * Czy dwa pierwsze filmy z serii Platinum Quest będą miały identyczna fabułę, lecz w każdym będzie inny legendarny pokemon i kilka innych drobnych zmian??--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 10:40, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Tak, zgadza się :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:03, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) * Po jakim regionie będzie podróżował Cole gdy ukończy podróż po Sinnoh? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:56, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Nie wiem czy w ogóle ukończy, skoro jest takie nikłe zainteresowanie tym wszystkim... zmęczyłem się jakoś... planuję Unova. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) * W którym odcinku Cole zdobędzie odznakę Chucka?[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** To rozumiem! Nareszcie spekulacje :D A więc Cole zdobędzie odznakę Chucka w odcinku HS078 * A może Cole dostanie ją od kogoś? ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Nie powiem w jaki sposób ją zdobędzie, bo zdradziłbym za dużo :P * Czyj jest Charizard z HS083?! XDD [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:46, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Mika zapraszamy do dyskusji i na forum i do spekulowania częściej :D Hmmmm, może twój... a może innej osoby... a może twój... za dużo bym zdradził, jakbym od razu wszystko powiedział :D Twój, albo kogoś innego :D są dwie osoby, które go mogą mieć lub mają :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:01, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) * Na kiedy planujesz zacząć serie Platinum Quest??--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Myślę, że nie wcześniej jak po 10 Sierpnia Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:06, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) * Czy po serii HS zaczniesz SS'y?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 06:08, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) ** Tak, najprawdopodobniej tak * Z kim będę walczył w lidze i jaka to będzie walka?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 06:08, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) ** Jak na razie to jest ściśle tajne przez poufne. Może zdradzić, że będziesz walczył m.in. z Lyrą... :D * Czy Cole dowie się od Damiana przed wylotem do Sinnoh, że Damian też tam rusza?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 06:08, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) ** Najprawdopodobniej nie ;) * Czy w lidze zdarzą się walki między postaciami utworzonymi przez użytkowników BW?? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 13:58, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) ** Myślę, że tak, chociaż jak rozplanowywałem ligę to szczerze mówiąc nie brałem pod uwagę czy się zdarzą, czy też nie. Starałem się to dobrze rozplanować :P Myślę, że tak ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:08, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy dowiemy się jakie pokemony ma Lyra w labolatorium Profesora Elma? I czemu nie chce ich ujawnić? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:20, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Lyra nie ujawni tych pokemonów w najbliższym czasie. Nie mam dla niej wolnego odcinka na to :P I w ogóle w Lidze nie zajdzie ona daleko, a chciałem, żeby pozostałe pokemony jej te co ma teraz pojawiły się w lidze. Możliwe, że kiedyś w SSie się pojawią :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:51, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) * Kto wygra Wielki Festiwal :P Inaczej. Czy Volt zajdzie daleko? I kiedy odcinek!?[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Żadnych info na temat wyniku nie udzielam :P Odcinek dzisiaj :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:16, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack w lidze stanie do walki z Cole'm lub Lyrą ??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:05, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) ** Nie, niestety nie ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:54, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy zacznie się sezon Platinum Quest :P? W którym odcinku może pojawić się Rufus? Plik:526mini.gif DrLatios(dyskusja)Plik:526mini.gif 10:11, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) ** Po zakończeniu sezonu Toward Mastery in Johto, czyli jeszcze w sierpniu. Dokładnie nie planowałem jeszcze. Pojawi się na pierwszych pokazach w PQ007 Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:55, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) * Czy dowiemy się dlaczego Jun oddała swoje miejsce walkowerem w Wielkim Festiwalu? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:53, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Zrezygnowała z mojego anime po prostu w środku Wielkiego Festiwalu bo nie chciało jej się uzupełniać stronki. Chyba myślała, że ja to będę za nią robić. A więc usunąłem ją z anime. Trzeba było ją również jakoś usunąć z Wielkiego Festiwalu. Szkoda, że wcześniej mi nie powiedziała, to by tak daleko nie zaszła, tylko odpadła na początku i byłby święty spokój, no ale wybrnąłem z tego :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:33, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) * Czy zobaczymy Lyre i Lucasa w Sinnoh ? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:29, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) ** No na pewno :P Epizodycznie się pojawią :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:32, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) * W anime pojawiły się już Misty, May i Dawn (towarzyszki Asha) A więc czy pojawi się sam Ash? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:37, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) ** Raczej nie, początkowo planowałem wstawić Asha jako gościa specjalnego w HS050, ponieważ to taki jubileuszowy odcinek, ale niespodzianką została Maya. W najbliższym czasie nie planuję go wstawić. Całkiem możliwe, że Ash pojawi się jako jeden z Battle Frontier, ale to odległe czasy Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:50, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Lenroc ujawni jeszcze jakieś pokemony oprócz Articuno? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:44, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Tak, jeszcze dwa ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:48, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy to przypadek że Lenroc to od tyłu Cornel? Czy może tak specjalnie? 'Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 09:54, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Nie było jeszcze takiego pytania, ani odpowiedzi :P Ale mówiłem, że na razie nie odpowiadam na pytania z tym związane :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:48, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Lenorc podczas bitwy z Zackiem ujawni innego pokemona?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 14:16, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Tajemnica :D :D :D Dobra, może ujawni jednego lub dwa :D :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:43, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy ten cały Cyle w PQ to będzie taki sam rywal Cola jak Dylan w HS? No nie że charakterem, tylko że jego "osobisty" rywal. Czy może ktoś inny? Nie mam innych pytań. 'Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 11:10, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Ojjj wymyśl jeszcze jakieś :D :D :D Tak, Cyle będzie głównym rywalem Cola w Sinnoh, na miejsce Dylana, jednak będą się różnić od siebie. Cyle będzie bardzo tajemniczą postacią, jednak okaże się, że są z Colem bardzo podobni do siebie. Będzie się działo :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:38, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack podczas debiutu w Serii PQ ujawni jakiegoś nowego pokemona?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:26, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) ** To na peeeeeeeeeewno :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:49, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) * Czy po Unovie (jak zostanie jakiś region) koordynator który w Unovie był np. trenerem, będzie dalej trenerem, wróci do koordynatorstwa czy będzie i jednym i drugim? Czy zależy jak danej osobie będzie łatwiej i lepiej? 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 09:44, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Myślmy na razie o Sinnoh oki ? :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:46, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) * Nie :P A czy Sinnoh zaczniemy już w następnym miesiącu czy jeszcze w tym? 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 10:48, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Postaram się zacząć w październiku Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:00, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) * W którym odcinku SINNOH, będzie Mika? :D I czy pamiętasz jakie mam mieć party? |3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif ** Nie wiem, nie pamiętam :P Na pewno jakoś na początku się pojawisz Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:00, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) * Sinnoh masz zamiar zacząć w jeszcze tym roku? xp 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 13:31, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) ** Przecież dzikusie powiedziałem, że w październiku Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:26, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) * A pamiętasz może coś związanego z Shinxem? :D ** Tak pamiętam :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:26, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) * Ja Ci dam dzikusa. Czy (co jest mało prawdopodobne) pojawi się reszta rodzeństwa Layli i Cilana? 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 14:28, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) ** Pojawią się powiedzmy na ekranie. Reszta rodzeństwa na pewno pojawi się w serii Apokalipse, czyli serii z Unova Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:33, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) * Czy będzie odcinek poświęcony wyjaśnieniu trudnej sytuacji rodzinnej Naomi? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:37, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Zastanawiam się nad tym. Bo w końcu PG wszystko ładnie opisała na stronie Naomi, lecz może, może :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:05, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack pojawi się jeszcze w innym odcinku niż PQ009 w pierwszym sezonie serii PQ? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:59, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Zack na pewno pojawi się w 4 odcinkach pierwszego sezonu ;P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:12, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy będzie SS z Damim?Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:41, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) ** Jak na razie sam nie wiem Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:16, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) * Czy pojawi się w tej serii odcinek taki bardziej poświęcony Zackowi? Jeśli tak to w jakim sezonie :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 21:18, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) ** Zawsze jakaś z postaci ma jakiś taki odcinek. W tym sezonie na pewno taki się nie znajdzie. Możliwe, że w sezonie szóstym coś takiego się znajdzie. Mam na razie ramowy plan wydarzeń w całej serii, ale takich dokładnych to jeszcze nie mam - jedynie na ten sezon zrobiłem. Nie długo zajmę się planowaniem szóstego sezonu ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:29, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy będzie Mika i czy zmienisz jej wygląd na stronie głównej? :P ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif ** Maya teraz będzie w 20 odcinku, a potem w 24. W kolejnych sezonach trochę częściej i daj mi jej wygląd 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 16:37, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) ***200px * Seria Heart&Soul była mieszanką Kanto i Johto, a więc czy Cole będzie podróżował po Kanto? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:53, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) ** No tak ;) Najprawdopodobniej nie będzie, ze względu na nadchodzącą szóstą generację pokemonów. Początkowo planowałem około 30 odcinków z Kanto poświęconych Battle Frontier zaraz po Unovie, ale obecnie ten projekt zostanie przesunięty na czas nieokreślony. * Skoro pojawił się nowy region, Cole także będzie po nim podróżował? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:36, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) ** Tak, tak i jeszcze raz tak. Już pierwsze pomysły co do nowego regionu rodzą mi się w głowie ;) Seria Platinum Quest jak dobrze pójdzie skończy się w wakacje (czyli dociułam do setnego odcinka) i wtedy też rozpocznie się nowa seria - ''Apokalypse, która również będzie liczyła około stu odcinków (jak planowałem początkowo) i dopiero po niej ruszy seria o roboczej nazwie X-Y. * Właśnie zauważyłem ,że planujesz XY ,jako czwarty region^^ Ja planuje 3 lub 4 :D Może Hikari i Cole ,będą w tym samym czasie w XY? :D Co o tym myślisz?[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png ** Volcie tak o tym myślałem - w końcu postać Volta nie może wiecznie łazić za Colem, a Hikari i Cole byliby świetnymi kompanami w paczce :D Ale może nie cała seria, ale przez jeden sezon mogli by ze sobą podróżować :D Byłoby fajnie :D 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 20:14, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) * To ja proponuje Pomarańczowy Archipelag:) Tylko 4 odznaki do zdobycia ,może to ,być 4 ,lub jakiś specjalny sezon :) Hiari i Cole ,by tam sami podróżowali:) Pokemony ,to te z poprzednich regionów ,które złapali:) Można by to zrobić w trakcie pisania normalnej serii '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png ** Mi bardziej chodziło o jeden sezon serii XY, czyli, że jeden z sezonów mojego anime i byłoby to np Battle Frontier w Kanto, które planowałem początkowo po Unovie. Jakieś 40 odcinków ;) Bo nie chcę tak porzucać biednego Kanto :D 50px 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 17:46, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) * Tylko ,że ja robię BF ,od razu po lidze Hoenn (4 sezon , taki wstęp do Kanto:P ) ;/ To jak ,już to XY ^^ '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png ** No nie wiem, zobaczymy 50px 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 20:41, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) * W Newsach było coś wspominane o nowym głównym bohaterze.. Mógłbyś nam zdradzić coś więcej na jego temat? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:40, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Jak na razie nie wiele, bo to dopiero od odcinka PQ085, ale... nie będzie to nawet jeden bohater, a dwóch... jeden będzie chłopcem, a drugi dziewczyną ;) Czasem spekulacje pojawiają się w nowinkach. Link do nich jest w Aplikacji Przypominajka :D 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 18:04, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) * Pojawili się w prawdziwym anime?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:39, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Nie ;) możecie spekulować sami między sobą, ale beze mnie np na forum :D możecie spekulować o wielu rzeczach. W Nowinki o serii 2 dodałem wam sporo nowych spekulacji - oceńcie ich prawdziwość :D 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 19:41, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) * Ale skoro mają się pojawić nowe główne postacie tzn że Layli i Cilana już nie będzie? Czy ci "nowi" dojdą i będą w 5 podróżować? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:38, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) ** Dojście nowych postaci nie oznacza usunięcia starych, ale i tego nie wyklucza :D Dlatego... trochę za wcześnie na te rozważania :D Pod koniec 6 sezonu zacznie się pojawiać coraz więcej nowych info o kolejnych sezonach i regionie. Powoli możecie się szykować na newsy związane z sezonem 6 jak na razie ;) 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 13:07, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) * "Śmierdzący Stunky" będzie śledził ekipę głównych bohaterów tak jak kiedyś "Śpiewający Igglybuff" A więc czy on też zostanie złapany przez głównego bohatera? ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:24, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ** On bardziej śledzi Zespół R ^^ * Dlaczego May nie wystąpi w serii Platinum Quest? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:38, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) ** Zbyt wielu koordynatorów mi się już będzie szwędało po Sinnoh :D Nie wykluczone, że pojawi się podczas Wielkiego Festiwalu, ale w fabule PQ jej nie uwzględniam ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:52, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) * Kiedy zadebiutuje Selena?Siostra Damiana?I może Śmierdzący Stunky zostanie złapany przez R?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:41, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) ** Selena zadebiutuje w sezonie 6. Czemu chcecie, aby ktoś go łapał ? :D a może pozostanie dzikim pokemonem ? :D Chociaż perspektywa jego złapania jest równie prawdopodobna ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 14:58, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) * Czy Dylan pojawi się w serii Platinum Quest? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:56, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) **Oczywiście ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:57, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) * Czy Cole stoczy bitwę ze swoim ojcem Palmerem w PQ015? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:40, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) ** Niestety nie, ale na pewno w tym odcinku zobaczymy Palmera w bitwie ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 16:21, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) * Skoro nieznane pokemony Lyry nie zostały ujawnione w serii H&S to zostaną one ujawnione podczas jej pobytu w Sinnoh? :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:33, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ** Zastanawiam się, czy ujawnić je w PQ, czy też w odcinku specjalnym. Ale, że na specjalne nie mam zbytnio czasu bo mnie terminy gonią, to pewnie umieszczę je w PQ. Będzie ich 30 :P :P :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 15:16, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) * Czy Gary pojawi się w anime? Może jako mistrz Kanto.. Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:11, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) ** Raczej nie, dlatego, że wygląda zupełnie jak Lucas - niestety, podobieństwo uderzające :P Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:25, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) * Czy Chikorita Cola kiedykolwiek ewoluuje? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:21, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Jak dotychczas Chikorita próbowała ewoluować tylko raz i Cole jej przerwał. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie będzie próbowała tego zrobić ponownie. Dla niej ewolucja to coś naturalnego, a Cole utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że może nie być już tym samym pokemonem co wcześniej. Tak czy siak nie zamierzam nigdy wprowadzić do fabuły Cola kamienia młodości, a więc możliwość zawsze będzie miała * Selena ma jak na razie 8 lat, ale przecież czas w anime płynie normalnie, więc czy pojawi się kiedyś jako trenerka? :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:46, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Selena w Sinnoh będzie miała 8 lat. Potwierdzam, iż pojawi się również w Unovie, gdzie będzie miała już skończone 9 lat. Całkiem prawdopodobne jest pojawienie się jej jako trenerki ;) Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:17, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) * Ile lat będzie trwał BF w anime? Bo w normalny rok :) (May występowała w WF Kanto ,a on jest co rok)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png ** Po pierwsze, Layla może przybyć w dowolnym momencie do Kanto, czyli nawet miesiąc przed WFem, tak samo mogła przybyć May - niekoniecznie BF trwał rok, mogła przybyć w dowolnym momencie do Kanto I Nawet nie wiedziałem, że co rok jest. No nie ważne. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, to Layla nie będzie startowała w pokazach w Kanto - wystąpi raz albo dwa razy bo o tylu będzie wiedziała. Ona wyrusza z Colem jedynie dla towarzystwa. Dla siebie celu podróży po Kanto nie ma Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 17:09, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) * Możliwe będzie głębsze zapoznanie się z historią Rufusa w Platinum Quest? Niedługo nieco rozwinę moją historię przed debiutem, więc może być ciekawe :P Plik:Bouffalant.gif[[User:Karasnik|'Karasiek']] ''[[user talk:Karasnik|'(discussion)]]''Plik:Tauros.gif 20:10, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) ** Ależ oczywiście, planowałem rozbudowanie historii Rufusa, jednak nie chcę jej Ci narzucać. Trochę sam narzuciłem na początek w odcinkach, ale chciałbym, żeby przed debiutem wypłynęła od ciebie - ja się zajmuję twoją historią po debiucie ;) a więc pisz, a może już w drugim sezonie PQ coś więcej na ten temat napiszę :D Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' (dyskusja) 14:26, lut 27, 2013 (UTC) * siemka :D i jak tam ? masz już jakieś info kiedy się pojawie w twoim anime ?:P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 12:55, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) ** A więc Nate zadebiutuje w sezonie 6 w odcinku ''PQ036 Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 18:10, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) * Czy kiedyś będzie wzmianka o rodzeństwu Paula? :) Czasem jest w niektórych postaciach, a on ma je dość liczne :D Pawel10s 11:50, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Wiesz, nie wiedziałem, że Paul ma rodzeństwo :P Napisz coś więcej na temat przeszłości Paula, jakie masz na to zapatrywanie, a ja możliwe, że coś wstawię do fabuły anime :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 12:15, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC)